My invention relates to an arrangement for providing signalling tones and volume control signals, and particularly to such an arrangement for use with a radio transceiver.
Radio communication equipment is presently required to provide more functions, but at the same time required to be smaller and more compact. For example, a handheld radio transceiver or a handset for a mobile or station transceiver may have to permit a user to send signalling tones and also control the receiver volume. Hence, there is a definite need for communications equipment that provides various functions, that is small and light, and that is as inexpensive as possible.